Kidnapped Overtime
by Stonechild31
Summary: A girl closing up at her job late at night. A noise. She thinks it's a cat. But it's not. Suddenly she is thrown into some thug's arms and has to deal with being kidnapped for who knows how long? What do these guys want with her? And why does she feel a strange attraction to one of her captors? She better find out what's going on, and soon.
1. Chapter 1: 'Evan'

Working. On Saturday. This is what I have to do to earn enough to pay my rent at my new apartment building. I have to work on Saturdays. Usually this would be a crime in my book, but I guess this is where I am maturing. I only work on weekdays but now I have to work overtime. I don't mind TOO much, but it does cost me more in gas.

Well, 11:00. Closing time. Finally, I can get back home to my cat and cuddle with him until I fall asleep…

What? They want me to close, no big deal I guess. It just takes me another ten minutes to get out the door. Ok, put all the chairs up, make sure everything in the kitchen's off and put away, walk outside and lock the door…

_CRASH! _What was that? I haven't even locked the door yet and cats are jumping around, knocking over the trash can. Ha ha, I can't believe I let that scare me. _Cats… _Ok, I'm going to go check that out. It just doesn't feel right tonight.

"Hey stupid cats, I'm tired tonight so could you just wait unti—AAHH!" What's going on?! A bag over my head, some people are moving. Woah! They just picked me up, WHERE ARE THEY TAKING ME?

0_0

…It's been a while now, I think they stuffed me in t trunk. I can feel a gas can and a spare tire back here. They tied my hands so I'm having trouble moving around. Dang, what happened back there? Who are these guys? And why did they have to kidnap _me? _

Too many questions, too many for now anyway. It's late, I didn't sleep well last night and I'm exhausted from all the extra work I did today. Maybe… Maybe I'll just wake up when they take me out of the trunk…

_Ka-thunk. _Oh, how long was I asleep? It feels like I've been out for hours. Ouch! Be careful, please! I'm relatively fragile! Ok, At least they set me down and I can walk on my own. Sort of. They're pushing me somewhere and saying something… "If you try anything, you'll get a bullet in that pretty leg of yours."

What? Did that guy just _threaten _me? And _flirt _with me at the _same time?_ These guys are insane! What kind of kidnapper flirts and makes a threat in the same sentence?! I guess I'm going to find out soon.

They opened a door and are shoving me through it. Lucky thing I have good balance or I would've landed flat on my face and they'd have to pick me up off the floor. I don't like being man-handled like that! Especially by guys who act like cats to catch unsuspecting waitresses as they close their restaurant. So rude. But hey, this room doesn't smell nearly as bad as the trunk they put me in. I still can't see though, which puts a damper on things. But at least I have trained myself to use my other senses in the event that I lose my sight.

…Sure is quie— nope. They just started whispering. Oh, I understand. You want me to sit in this chair, I get it! There is absolutely no reason to shove me around. I would totally just do what you want if you'd take this bag off my head and let me see. Jerks.

_Fwoosh. _Finally! It's about time you let me see! What am I looking at here? An empty room -looks pretty dank- with a couple of guys, one has a pistol and the other is looking at me. Not really the threatening type though. He looks far too young to be here. If fact, he looks kind of nervous. And beautiful. His hair is a light brown and hangs in his eyes…

What am I thinking? He's my kidnapper! I want him arrested, right? …Right?

"You. Stay here and don't make trouble. You do and, well, you know what'll happen." The first guy says, he's gesturing to his gun. "And you. Tie her to the chair and keep an eye on her. Anything happens and we're blaming YOU." Wow. Poor guy, so much pressure. He must be new.

He walks behind me and unties me then takes those ropes and ties my hands to the chair instead. I don't struggle or anything. I don't want him to get in trouble because of me. WHAT AM I SAYING? Of course I want him to be in trouble! I want him to be the distraction I need so while they're busy with him, I can escape from here. That's probably my best shot at freedom at this point. It sounds like soon I'm going to have to meet with the head boss of these thugs.

The boy –he looks like he's my age- walks back to where he was standing before and leans against the wall and watches me. The thug with the gun leaves the room and now I'm alone with the cute boy. How can I not talk to him?

"Hey. How are you?" Oh. My. Gosh. That's my pickup line?

He just looks at me like I'm an idiot. And I am. He has a right to make that face at me. So why do I try again?

"W-what's your name?" I continue to wow myself with my stupid conversation.

"…What is up with you? You've been kidnapped, blindfolded and tied down. You want to make pleasant conversation with me?" He looks a bit agitated but mostly scared. Just a bit. It's hard to see, but I watch a lot of detective shows and I learned how to read faces. He wants to look like he's got me 'handled'.

"You just look bored. And frankly, you didn't hand me a magazine or anything. I'm sort of bored too. So what is it? What's your name?"

"…Why should I tell you?"

"Because it's common courtesy. Name?"

"…Evan."

…I know he's lying. It's painted all over his sweaty face. But that's ok. I'll humor him. "Evan. That's a nice name. I'm…" I wonder how much he knows about my kidnapping. "Caroline. My friends call me Care."

He just gives me that look again, but I think he buys my act. He really _doesn't _know anything about who I am or why I'm here. He might be innocent, and that gets my heart pumping.

No. NO. I am not allowed to have a crush on my kidnapper. Now that I'm thinking properly, he could just be doing what I'm doing. Acting. He could be a great actor too. But…he just doesn't seem like he'd be a good actor. I mean, all his feelings are spelling themselves out to me on his face and body language. No, he doesn't have _any _idea why I'm here.

"So, what town are we in? I didn't have a very good view from the car." I smile to show I'm actually trying to start a conversation but won't cause trouble. He doesn't buy it.

"If you think I'm going to tell you something like that, you must've hit your head on the way here. No way am I telling you anything." He crosses his arms and looks around the room or at the ground implying that he's done talking to me. Fine. _Now _I'm going to make trouble for him.

I make it look like I'm disappointed at being beaten and slowly wriggle my arms. They didn't tie my feet together with makes my job just that much easier. I just have to get my arms free, get past 'Evan', and hopefully they didn't lock that door. Like I said, easy.

0_0


	2. Chapter 2: Again?

After a while, Evan finally looks up at me. "Hey, what are you doing?" He stands up from the wall and tries to look like he's about to punch me, but I can see his fists are shaking.

"What do you mean? I'm tired. Same as you. I'm stretching a little, something wrong with that?" I put on my best arrogant face.

That only seems to make him more suspicious. He walks behind me and sees that I've come loose out of three wraps and my hands only needed to wriggle out of two more before I was totally free. He grunts and reties my hands with a little difficulty that I give him. But he kicks my leg on the way back to the wall and sits down on the floor now. He watches me closer.

Dang. I was so close to being free and now because of my stupidity I have to start all over again and more carefully. I hate myself sometimes. And really, who knows how long I've been in here? For all I know, I could've been here for the entire night! On the other hand, it could've only been an hour. So I have to escape soon or there'll be no getting out at all.

Too late. The door wiggles a minute as someone on the other side unlocks it. So there's something. They did lock it. I'll know for later when I make my escape that the door locks.

It opens and a tall, lanky man walks in. Well, not _lanky, _He just seems that way to_ me_, who is sitting in a chair looking up at the man. He wears a long black cape and his skin is a dark brownish color, he has a turban on. Wait- a _turban?_ That can't be right. But… it is. Who _is _this guy?

He smiles at me like he hasn't eaten in two weeks and I'm a giant platter of food. Scary business. "Ah, she's finally here…" Ooh, his voice just makes me want to shiver.

The guy 'Evan' doesn't seem to like this head man much either, he's shifting uncomfortably. He stands and asks the man "C-can I go now?" Did he just… stutter?

"No. I need you to come with me and watch the girl. Make sure she doesn't try to… leave our hospitality." He glances at 'Evan' and he withers under the man's gaze. He stands up and walks behind me. The man looks at me again and finally addresses me. "Jasmine…"

Ok, he's defiantly the head man, because he knows my name. Why does it sound so… _practiced?_

I give him a smart look of defiance. "Can I help you?" …That was it? That was what I racked my brain for? I wanted a smart remark! Not a pathetic line.

"Actually, you can Jasmine. That is why you are here." He looks calm but also somewhat impatient to get to the point. I won't let him get straight to it though, just to piss him off.

"You have a strange way of getting people to meet with you. Usually we _civilized _people schedule an appointment." I smile at him mockingly.

He chuckles and walks toward me slowly. "You never were the type to let people get on with their work, were you Jasmine?"

I shudder involuntarily. "Nope. It's not really in my nature to do so. I like the cape by the way." I keep trying to stall. What for?

"Oh, you do? Well it should seem familiar to you. You have seen it many times before."

I don't remember ever meeting this freak before. "Hey, you almost look like that villain in that kid's movie. What was his name? Jafar?"

He seems to brighten when I say the name. Why did he brighten? I get a creeping feeling in my stomach. "Yes, Jasmine… _Almost…_" He addresses 'Evan' again. "You. Follow me and bring our young guest, keep her hands tied behind her if you need to." He turns around and walks briskly out the door. 'Evan' struggles to keep up with his pace, hurriedly untying me and pushing me forward after the 'Jafar' figure. He brings the rope but I guess he doesn't feel the need to use it yet because he keeps it wrapped around his arm.

Well, now that we're walking, now would probably be the best time to make a run for it. We are in a huge room and there are two emergency exit doors. One to our left, closer to us; one on the right, almost twice the distance from us to the left door. Hmm, it would be easier to run to the left one, but they would be expecting that, wouldn't they?

I'm going to run to the farther door. So I slowly continue on walking but I angle myself a bit to the right, so I'm not walking parallel to the other wall but towards it ever so slightly. 'Evan' doesn't seem to notice, which is the best thing. 'Jafar' isn't even paying the slightest bit of attention to us behind him.

So when we're about fifty feet from the right wall, I decide to take it. I spin to the right and bolt toward the door. It's even easier than I expected, since 'Evan' didn't tie my hands or anything my balance was great so I knew I wouldn't trip and fall.

I let out a small yelp as I left the floor and flew through the air for a split second before I hit the ground right on my face. Ooow, how did that even happen? There wasn't anything on the ground, what could I have possibly tripped on?

I don't get much time to think about it when 'Evan' and 'Jafar' come up behind me and 'Evan' crouches down next to me and tries to tie my hands behind my back but as soon as I feel the rope I roll over and 'Evan' loses his balance and falls on top of me. I am lying on my back on the floor and he is lying on top of me. I struggle to push him off me but he acts just as fast and grabs my wrists up near my head and sits on my stomach. I pant hard because of the running, falling, and struggling I just had to do.

'Evan' breathes heavily too. "Impressive. You almost had me there Jas." He smiles down at me but it's halfway between a nice smile and a snicker.

I sneer up at him. "You know, there are better circumstances in which to flirt with girls. You could do better than this."

"Did you just say I was _hot_? Jas, you flatter me." He makes a face like he's about to kiss me but instead he rolls me over onto my stomach and keeps me there while he brings my hands up behind me and ties them. Dang, I was actually hoping he would kiss me…AAH! I mentally slap myself. I told myself that I wouldn't have feelings for my captors! I scowl at him when he lifts me to my feet and I have to stare at 'Jafar' again. What is that expression on his face? Is that… _Amusement? _

"I knew you would run, my dear Jasmine. I decided to let Xavier handle this one for me. Sweet, isn't he?" He smiles evilly down at me and all I feel like doing is glaring at him. "Now, now, I see that face too much from you, Jasmine. You should be in good spirits; you _almost _made it to the door."

There was that word again. _Almost. _Why did that seem to come from him so often? And _Xavier. _That was his real name. Not Evan. I didn't think that suited him but when I turn over my shoulder to see him again, I find that the name Xavier suits him. I did always like that name.

He winks at me and pushes me forward while keeping a firm grip on my hands behind me. Well, he seemed to have cheered up quite a bit. He seemed scared a little while ago, but now I guess he's more comfortable around me. I guess escorting people is what he's gifted at. It's a shame, he's so pretty… I mentally slap myself again.

0_0


End file.
